


Обмани меня

by leow



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leow/pseuds/leow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В попытке наладить связь хоть с кем-нибудь из группы, Зуко предлагает игру.<br/>- Солги мне, Тоф.<br/>Безобидное поначалу развлечение вскоре становится для них способом признать свои страхи, надежды и сожаления.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обмани меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lie To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21050) by Inkcharm. 



\- Солги мне, Тоф.  
\- Чего? - Слепая девочка подняла голову и раздраженно поморщилась.

  
Группа воодушевилась, когда Катара объявила вынужденную прогулку до ближайшего города для пополнения запасов провизии и разрешила всем желающим увязаться за ней. Всем, кроме Зуко. Помрачнев, она ясно дала понять, что Зуко единственный, чье лицо смогут опознать в два счета. Даже Хару сочувственно вздохнул — настолько очевидным было то, что Катара сказала это с целью напомнить магу Огня про его заметный отвратительный шрам.  
\- Нельзя рисковать. Если хоть кто-то тебя узнает, опасности подвергнемся мы все, - добавила она позже.  
Неуютное напряжение ощутил на себе каждый. Они не были уверены, как себя вести с новым дополнением к команде, и не доверяли Зуко — пока еще не могли, — но так открыто исключать его все-таки было странно. Впрочем, никто не спорил, что в словах Катары есть смысл. Зуко избавил их от дальнейших метаний:  
\- Хорошо, - Тоф отметила, что на фоне других его голос прозвучал необычно тихо. Он и раньше не отличался разговорчивостью, но ей всегда представлялся сильным и уверенным в себе. Здесь же, в Западном Храме Воздуха, рядом с Аангом, Катарой, Соккой и остальными, Зуко казался почти робким, как щенок, который искренне боялся снова огорчить хозяина и получить за это наказание, - Я как раз хотел подготовить первый урок для Ав… Аанга.  
Про себя Тоф усмехнулась. Ей нравились периодические спотыкания Зуко на словах. При этом всякий раз, когда он сбивался, как только что, его сердце чуть нервно вздрагивало. Это постоянно раздражало Катару — Тоф ясно ощущала — хотя все остальные, казалось, ценили его твердые намерения называть их иногда по именам.  
Вот и сейчас от Катары снова исходили вибрации подозрительности. Идея оставить Зуко одного не нравилась ей так же сильно, как сильно она не хотела брать его с собой. Тоф пальцем ноги чертила на земле маленькие круги. Ну да, он, разумеется, мог бы использовать уединение для создания смертельной ловушки, потому что не нашел времени убить их всех во сне за несколько прошедших ночей. И как только другим удавалось закрывать глаза на то, что порой Катара бывала так же опасно тупа, как любой маг Земли, не считая Тоф?  
\- Тоф! - она не нуждалась в зрении, чтобы лишний раз убедиться в поддельности улыбки, намазанной на губах Катары. Радость в голосе девушки ее беспокоила. Если Катара нашла чему радоваться после размышлений над проектом «Проконтролировать Зуко», это не подогревало желание Тоф протянуть ей руку помощи. Или ногу, в данном случае, - Почему бы тебе не остаться и составить ему компанию?  
«Ему», то есть Зуко, чей замученный стон говорил, что он видит насквозь мотивы Катары так же легко. Конечно, он не мог знать, что Катара хотела таким способом не подпустить Тоф близко к азартным играм и тому подобному — как будто в итоге у нее это могло получится. Зуко было известно лишь то, с удовольствием поняла Тоф, что слепая маг Земли обещала отомстить за ожоги на своих ногах. Ошибка, не забытая ни Катарой, ни Тоф, к большому сожалению принца. Возможно, на этот раз играть на одной стороне с Катарой окажется забавным.  
\- Согласна, - ответила девочка.

  
Но как только остальные отбыли, Зуко решил проявить твердость характера снова.  
\- Если думаешь, что я буду чистить твои ноги, поверь, после этого тебе покажется приятнее стучаться головой об камень.  
Тоф громко рассмеялась в ответ:  
\- В тебе еще осталось немного боевого духа, Спарки?  
Его раздражение разлилось волнами вокруг, но Зуко в очередной раз промолчал. Тоф досадливо сдула челку с лица. Он был диким животным в запертой клетке, и у нее чесались руки освободить его. Принц, да, но также воин, хищник. Что-то кошачье, изящное и гладкое, точное и смертельное, сильное и быстрое чувствовалось в исходящих от него вибрациях, и, независимо от того, как неуклюже он двигался в пределах лагеря, Тоф все еще могла уловить это «что-то». Он был невероятным.  
\- Вот как мы поступим, - заявила она тогда. - Ты разводишь огонь, а я еще раз обдумываю твое наказание.  
Она могла поклясться, что он пробормотал нечто вроде «Какое везение», прежде чем приступил к работе над упражнениями, которым хотел научить Аанга в первую очередь. Атмосфера перешла от очень напряженной к ужасно неловкой. Тоф сделала несколько попыток раздразнить его, чтобы отвлечь, и они дали результат, но Зуко не огрызался, а только опускал голову и отмахивался от вопросов. Потом он пробовал втянуть ее в светскую беседу, но Тоф, конечно, были хорошо известны эти приемы. Зуко не единственный здесь, кто вырос в высшем обществе, ему потребовалось несколько грубых уроков, чтобы понять, как не стоит подходить к разговору с ней.  
И вот теперь это:  
\- Солги мне, Тоф.  
Она в замешательстве думала над словами Зуко. Что он хотел услышать? Очередная из причудливых социальных игр, которые она не понимает? Должно быть, раздражение отпечаталось на ее лице, потому что Зуко поднялся и сел рядом.  
\- Это игра. Я раньше часто так развлекался, иногда с Азулой, иногда один. Нужно придумать самую красивую ложь.  
Тоф фыркнула:  
\- Звучит довольно глупо.  
Зуко едва ощутимо вздрогнул, и она почувствовала себя так, будто пнула щенка. Тогда, снова фыркнув, она скрестила руки на груди:  
\- Все равно я смогу определить, когда ты врешь.  
Девочка с тревогой представила его тоскующим по играм с сестрой в прошлом. Это означало, что когда-то та была нормальным человеком.  
\- Суть не в том, чтобы обмануть кого-то, - ответил он грустным голосом. - Просто придумать красивую ложь.  
Какое-то время они сидели в тишине. От Зуко исходило тепло, которое Тоф могла хорошо чувствовать, несмотря на более чем формальное расстояние между ними. Маги огня… Вообще-то, было даже приятно. Она вообразила, как они с Соккой изобретают революционные грелки: просто закуйте магов огня в кандалы, завяжите им рот и засуньте в свою кровать, чтобы та оставалась уютно теплой все время. Мда, весело. А если вы захотите избавиться от них максимально быстро, то всегда можете оставить одного в кровати Катары.  
\- Ну, так… должно получиться… что-то типа: «я не самый лучший маг земли в целом мире»?  
Его тихий смех растекся по ее позвоночнику. Тоф нашла этот звук самым приятным из всего, что она слышала в последнее время.  
\- Нет. Не правильно.  
Она протестующе открыла рот, но усмехнулась, когда до нее дошло.  
\- Мне нравится носить платья.  
\- Мне тоже.  
Тоф прыснула от смеха. Она решила, что бы ни случилось, однажды напялить на Зуко одно из тех дурацких шелковых платьев, которых ей приходилось носить дома. Не потому, конечно, что он будет смотреться смешно в них — все равно она не сможет этого увидеть, — но чтобы почувствовать, как он ежится и краснеет, услышать, как запинается и заикается, а потом, наконец, раздражается, кричит на нее и срывает с себя платье. Скорее всего, он бы сжег его, а она получила бы от жизни удовольствие.  
\- Понятно.  
Полчаса спустя они сидели, небрежно прислонившись друг к другу, Тоф глупо ухмылялась и отчетливо слышала широкую улыбку в голосе Зуко. Она решила, что это хорошая игра. Поднимает настроение. Они говорили самую смешную и глупую ложь, от цвета неба (которое со временем начало обоих раздражать) до их собственных жизней (Зуко, конечно, был всеми любимым правителем царства Мира, и, согласно уточнению Тоф, основателем Королевства чайных лавок), до своих предпочтений (оба обнаружили любовь к хихикающим блондинкам, а Зуко даже высказал сожаление о разрыве отношений с Аппой), сочиняли сказки о героизме (этот раунд выиграла Тоф с историями об Огненном Ванге, местном герое Страны Огня), и перекручивали старые сказки (Зуко ясно видел через маскировку Тоф, что она была обычной девочкой, строящей из себя мальчика, который притворялся девочкой). А теперь просто боролись со случайными смешками, которые рождались всякий раз, когда они вспоминали особенно нелепую выдумку.  
\- Знаешь, мне ужасно скучно, - призналась Тоф немного позже. Зуко мягко толкнул ее локтем в бок. Ей нравилось, что его нежность проявлялась вот так — прямо как у нее, хотя он и не бил других людей. И все же, не связанный правилами светского общества, он был реальнее, он касался, и его прикосновение было лишь немного угловатым. Как и он сам.  
\- Помню, когда я в последний раз так веселился.  
Это прозвучало весьма беззаботно, но Зуко, наверно, забыл, что Тоф умела распознавать притворство в такой очевидной вещи, как настроение. Она понимала, как он страдает.  
\- Ты счастлив.  
Его голова повернулась до упора. Он был напряжен, а еще теплый, гордый, опасный, интересный и страшный. Он знал, что она знала.  
Какое-то время Зуко, кажется, колебался на грани того, чтобы добавить что-то, потом кончики его пальцев задели ее локоть, и он поднялся с места. Тоф слышала, как он подошел к их вещам, что-то поднял и направился к фонтану. Значит, собирался набрать воду, но не для питья, потому что там не свежая. Он не принес ведра обратно, вместо этого попросил Тоф подойти к фонтану. Она ворчливо сдула в сторону прядь волос, но, тем не менее, выполнила его просьбу из любопытства и, садясь на край фонтана, по привычке опустила пальцы в прохладную воду. Нахмурила брови, потом усмехнулась, чувствуя, как он поставил перед ней уже не одно, а два полных ведра.  
\- Все-таки, решил почистить мне ноги, Спарки?  
Последовал легкий удар по ноге, на который Тоф ответила ударом Зуко в плечо. Он стоял на коленях, так что это оказалось не трудно. Теперь, наверно, сердился, а она нагло улыбалась.  
\- Просто решил тебя порадовать, чтобы смягчить свой приговор, - объяснил он. Возможно, в его понимании, это уже было достаточным наказанием, но так же, как и Тоф, он знал о разнице их мнений на данный счет.  
Девочка откинулась на спину и разрешила ему закатить отвороты на ее штанах. Раньше ей в голову не приходило в голову, что простое ощущение пальцев возле лодыжек может быть настолько приятным. Зуко очень аккуратно направил одну ее ногу в воду и повторил тоже со второй. Дабы отомстить его пальцам за то, что оставили это странное покалывание на щиколотках, вторую ногу Тоф опустила с напором и обрызгала Зуко. На его возмущенное фырканье она ухмыльнулась. Самое время еще немного оторваться.  
\- По-твоему, это может меня порадовать? Вода чертовски холодная!  
Теплое дыхание защекотало ей лицо, и Тоф мгновенно вспыхнула. Она даже не заметила, когда он успел наклониться.  
\- Почему бы тебе не закрыть на секунду свой грязный рот и позволить мне работать? Если только ты не хочешь, чтобы я вскипятил твои ноги. Случайно.  
\- Когда-нибудь я толкну тебя за борт, - выдала Тоф, намеренно оставляя под сомнением, что именно она имела ввиду: застать его врасплох или скинуть с высоты.  
Вода вокруг ног стала нагреваться. Ощущение было очень приятным, расслабляющим и успокаивающим. Она могла только представить себе, как по-новому будут чувствовать себя ее ноги после чистки. Возможно, она зачтет наказанием Зуко делать это для нее каждый день. Дважды. Тоф наклонился вперед с раскинутыми руками, пока ее пальцы не коснулись его за плечи, а их лбы не столкнулись.  
\- Ауч, - сказал он с издевкой, и следующий удар по голове получился сильнее. Он просто толкнул ее головой в ответ и снова сел прямо.  
Тоф направила руки вниз, минуя мягкие складки рубашки, к теплой коже его предплечий. Она намеренно сохраняла свои прикосновения едва ощутимыми, и жутко обрадовалась, заметив, как мурашки пробежались по его телу. Чувства до любопытного странные. Наконец, она подобралась к запястьям и выяснила тайну потепление воды: пальцы обеих рук были погружены в ведра и постепенно становились жарче к низу.  
\- Не горячо, - отметила она, - просто тепло, - что стало ответом на не заданный вопрос, почему он не попросил ее сунуть ноги в фонтан. Поддерживать определенную температуру небольшого количества воды в ведрах гораздо проще.  
Зуко начал что-то говорить, но остановил себя, и все осталось так, как было. Ноги отмокали в приятно теплой воде, ладони покоились на его запястьях, лбы соприкасались и путались челками, удачно пряча ее лицо от взгляда Зуко. Положение его головы позволяло предложить, что он смотрел вниз на воду.  
\- Солги мне, Зуко.  
После недолгих колебаний он неохотно заговорил:  
\- Я никогда не использовал магию Огня, чтобы прикинуться больным, только бы мама часами оставалась у моей постели. Я не хочу вернуться в те времена.  
Тоф почувствовала это. Его нежелание открываться и, в то же время, сильное желание быть понятым кем-нибудь. И она понимала.  
\- Когда я болела, моя мать обычно рассказывала мне удивительные истории, - ее ногти впились Зуко в нежную кожу запястий. Он не пошевелился. - Не скажу, чтобы сильно хотела этого. Она просто делала так, и я чувствовала… будто ей на меня не плевать. И никогда не было важно, что я маленькая слепая девочка. Она видела только меня.  
Отлично, когда они успели перейти от выдумывания веселых небылиц к разговору о родителях? В груди у Тоф жила тупая боль, с которой она боролась каждый день, чтобы забыть и похоронить под слоями грязи и камней.  
\- И хотя они всегда любили меня, - продолжила она шепотом, - Я не волнуюсь за них.  
Она услышала, как он слабо кивнул.  
\- Ты не беспокоишься о том, что с ними сделало твое исчезновение. При этом ты не беспокоишься, чего оно с ними не сделало. Никаких мыслей: ни о том, что могло бы измениться, ни о том, что, возможно, ничего не изменилось вообще, — оставляющих тебя парализованной, не способной думать о возвращении.  
Ей стало обидно, что кто-то настолько легко выявил ее самые глубокие раны. Кто-то, кто знал ее и в половину не так хорошо, как должны были бы знать другие. Или хитрость именно в этом? Пусть они пока еще чужие друг другу, но все же, могут быть связаны на некотором странном уровне, балансируя на краю между мелководьем и бездной, разоблачая страхи и разделяя их поровну.  
Это безумно. Это идеально. Это они, зацикленные на глупой игре в ложь, которая прикроет их достаточно хорошо, чтобы можно было снять маску и показать боль.  
\- Ты по ним не скучаешь, - тихо сказал вскоре Зуко. - И я не скучаю.  
Правой рукой Тоф сделала медленное путешествие обратно вверх, задев его локоть, плечо, не касаясь прошла мимо пульсирующей жилки на шее, пока кончики пальцев не зависли в воздухе неподвижно над местом, где мягкую кожу сменяла грубая поверхность шрама. Дальше она не двинулась.  
\- Я могу открыто обсуждать это с другими. Никто не посмеет осуждать или жалеть меня, - призналась она. Положения прижатого к ней лба изменилось. Тоф догадалась, что Зуко пытается взглянуть на нее. Его левая рука покинула воду, вызвав небольшую рябь возле обнаженных голеней, и мгновение спустя влажный палец, по-прежнему выпуская приятное тепло, коснулся ее щеки прямо под глазом и оставил мокрый след, неотличимый от дорожки слез.  
\- Тогда не рассказывай мне, - предложил он. Тоф позволила протянуться вверх уголку своих губ.  
\- Скажу так: я только что решила, что не стану жестоко наказывать тебя, сделав собственной эмоциональной мусоркой.  
Своими пальцами рядом с его губами она почувствовала мягкую улыбку.  
\- Наказание отклоняется.  
Ответом был утвердительный кивок, а потом она потрепала его за щеку. Сильно.  
\- Вода, Спарки!  
Он скорчил лицо, и мягкая кожа вместе с грубым шрамом вокруг левого глаза задвигались под ее ладонями. Рука вернулась греть воду, оставив Тоф растерянно моргать от осознания, что ей будет не хватать такого необъяснимо хорошего ощущения. Черт бы побрал Зуко за то, что заставляет ее чувствовать себя сентиментальной.  
Наступившая тишина была уютной, а не неловкой как раньше, но мысли Тоф в постоянно возвращались к их игре. Спустя какое-то время она сказала:  
\- Твоя очередь.  
\- Ладно. Я больше не стремлюсь получить одобрение отца, но знаю, что когда-нибудь получу. Хоть и не знаю, что существуют более важные вещи. Более важные люди.  
Ее руки отслеживали контуры его челюсти.  
\- Я не слишком часто думаю о предстоящих битвах. Уверена, что все дотянут до конца. И я не беспокоюсь о них.  
У него были впалые щеки, как будто он слишком мало ел. Высокие скулы аристократично выделялись.  
\- Не думаю… что Аанг сможет победить Хозяина Огня. Это не означает смерть для Озаи. И Азулу необязательно ждет то же самое. Мне все равно.  
Изящная линия губ, пухлых, но не женственных. Чувственных. Тоф ожидала, что они потрескались, как ее собственные, и была приятно удивлена. Край рта чуть-чуть дернулся, когда она его трогала.  
\- У меня есть соображения, чем бы я хотела заняться, когда все это закончится.  
Ничего особенного с носом. Прямой. Дыхание Зуко накрывало ее руки горячей тенью.  
\- Я не боюсь погибнуть, сражаясь с семьей.  
Тоф бережно очертила пальцем контур его правого глаза. Длинные ресницы. Брови расслаблены, хотя ей было не трудно вообразить его часто хмурящимся. Чуть косой разрез глаз, «кошачий», как она и представляла с самого начала.  
\- Я уверен, что уцелею, и абсолютно честен на этот счет.  
У него была бархатная кожа. «Принцесса», - подумала она, хотя и могла понять. У самой кожа тоже была слишком мягкой для ее возраста, изнеженной годами жизни в высших слоях общества, поэтому Тоф доставляло удовольствие зарываться в грязи. Но на лице Зуко читалось нечто другое, по-своему бунтарское, что выявляло в нем воина.  
\- Я в тебя не верю. Ты слабый. Слабее, чем должен быть. Слабее, чем все они. Ты делишься трудностями и позволяешь им себя утешать.  
\- Так вот почему этого разговора не происходит.  
\- И никто не знает, что мы должны всех спасти.  
\- Ты ошибаешься.  
Шрам был шероховатым на ощупь, и как ей показалось, большим. Он выжег одну бровь и изуродовал левый глаз, сделав его размером с узкую щель. Ухо с той стороны по большей части тоже было опалено. Тоф задумалась, прослеживая форму второго, неповрежденного уха, мог ли Зуко прийти к такому же выводу о своей внешности, какой сделала она?  
\- Я часто думаю о девушке, в которую, по идее, должен быть влюблен. Наверно, если бы я собирался умереть, то знал бы, каково любить другого. Меня не пугает эта мысль, и не заставляет чувствовать себя бесчеловечным. Да и к чему вообще нужно уметь любить, если это под силу даже молодому и наивному Аангу, верно?  
Он красивый.  
\- Меня эта фигня тоже не особо волнует. Не думаю, что когда-нибудь появится тот, кто… дождется. Не думаю, что смогла бы запасть на кого-то типа тебя. И кстати, я бы не сказала, что ты покраснел как больной.  
Теперь она его получила. Его лицо. И даже если бы перестала его трогать, то уже запомнила.  
\- Знаешь, у меня никогда не возникало сумасшедшего желания задушить тебя. Но все же. Я не могу даже представить, чтобы ты и я стали «мы» в будущем. Хотя, могу представить это сейчас, потому что… ну…  
Его сердце застучало с волнением, жар на щеках стал немного сильнее. Тоф усмехнулась и помогла ему справиться с задачей сказать то, что оба они знали:  
\- Я слишком стара для тебя. Совсем не неловко, находишь? Впрочем, нам ведь больше не о чем думать, кроме пушистой розовой романтики. Нет войны, которую нужно остановить, нет мира, который нужно вернуть.  
\- Нет матери и дяди, которых нужно найти. Нет родителей, которые могли измениться.  
\- Ну, теперь, раз мы об этом не говорили, полагаю, ты никогда не узнаешь, когда у меня день рождения. Потому что тогда ты никогда не сможешь появиться на вечеринке в честь моего… скажем… шестнадцатилетия и выяснить, не сверкнут ли между нами искры, Спарки.  
\- Значит, не узнаю.  
\- Я рассчитывала, что ты серьезнее к этому отнесешься.  
\- А я не стал.  
\- …  
\- Тоф?  
\- Чего?  
Мягкие губы коснулись ее рта на секунду, создав лишь иллюзию реального контакта. Целомудренно. Легко стереть, как поцелуй брата или лучшего друга, но для Тоф этот первый невинный поцелуй стал печатью, скрепившей обещание Зуко.

  
Вернувшись из похода, ребята нашли Зуко и Тоф дремавшими под полуденным солнцем. Те лежали на спинах, девочка небрежно закинула свои ноги на живот Зуко, у которого одна рука покоилась под головой, а другая свернулась на коленке Тоф, пальцами уходя под край шорт.  
Катара пронеслась мимо, бормоча что-то о двух лентяях. Остальные застыли в смятении, напуганные перспективой объединения этих двоих.  
Как только все разошлись, на лицах Тоф и Зуко появилась усмешка.


End file.
